This invention relates generally to a grain sampling probe device and more particularly to an improved grain sampling probe device having suction means engageable with the extended probe end to withdraw the collected grain from within the probe.
In the past, manual grain sampling devices have been generally constructed to comprise a tubular outer shell member and a tubular inner shell member positioned within the outer shell. Both the outer shell and the inner tube members include vertically spaced openings therein which may be selectively rotated and aligned together so that the vertical spaced openings are open to permit grain, such as corn, soybeans, wheat and the like, to be drawn into the grain probe. Upon the closure of the spaced openings, the sampling probe is then manually removed from the grain and the grain is manually collected from the probe for subsequent testing, as is well known in the art. The hand operated grain probe necessarily requires that the user thereof manually insert the probe into the grain material, and the failures of the user thereof to properly position the probe into the confined grain have resulted in improper and faulty grain measurement data. In an attempt to correct the deficiencies of such prior art devices, mechanical grain sampling probes have been designed which include inner and outer tubular members which are mechanically positioned over the confined grain and then automatically positioned downwardly such that the probe extends into the confined grain. The probe is then rotated such that the aligned holes permit the grain to fill the probe and then the probe is closed and withdrawn from the confined grain. Upon withdrawal of the probe, suction means, attached to the upper end of the probe, have been utilized to withdraw the grain collected within the probe to a sampling box which is located remote from the probe. However, it has been found that such devices often become clogged because of the high moisture content of the sampled grain. Additionally, because of the extended length of the probe and the weight of the grain therein, it has been difficult to utilize sufficient suction means to remove the grain from within the probe to a remote located sampling box and to maintain the probe free of sampled grain. Thus, these mechanical operated grain sampling probes have enjoyed only limited commercial acceptance.